worrisome nights
by kamo-kun
Summary: takes place after inuyasha fightsthat gaint youkai, the one that his father died fighting.....


DISCLAIMER!!!!!! the characters portrayed in this fic are property  
or Rumiko Takahashi san..bowing deeply whom i respect and admire..  
her characters and storyline are used WITHOUT her consent gomen nasai  
i hope she can forgive a lowly aspiring writer :-/\  
  
  
  
my first fic.... might not be the best, meant for mature readers...  
but id appreciate any feedback. positive or negitave :-) read and enjoy..  
  
  
by the way.. this story takes place after inu yasha's battle with   
that HUGE youkai ( cant remember its name.. you know the one inu yashas' father   
died fighting.......)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Worrysome Nights  
  
by Kamo-Kun  
  
  
  
  
After kagome's well deserved "sit" inu yasha passed out due to sheer exhaustion...  
They all ride Kirara back to Kaede's village and take shelter for the night...  
Inu Yasha was more wounded than he seemed, as Kagome noticed on the ride back.  
Kagome and Miroku carry the demon dog to a hut and begin tending to his wounds.  
  
  
Kagome looks worried as she puts her palm on Inu Yasha's forhead "He has a fever... and   
his shivering hasnt gotten any better" Miroku finishes applying the last of the bandages  
around his bloody and bruised torso "You shouldnt worry Kagome, hes strong he may have   
gotten walloped but he did win, nee?" As he begins applying a poultice on a rather  
nasty wound on his arm "Besides, he is half youkai remember? Im sure he will be fine  
by morning" finishes tying off the last of the bandages " Im beat, I think Ill go try  
to seduce Sango until she gives in.... Or knocks me out, iether way Im sure Ill sleep   
well tonight" Kagome giggles at his comment "You are hopeless, you know that   
Miroku-sama?" "Yeah, but at least i made you laugh.. now cheer up im sure he will  
be fine" puts a reeasuring hand on her shoulder "Now get some rest"  
  
  
Kagome says her goodnights to Miroku and turns her attention back to the insensitive,  
rude, thick-headed, clueless baka that she is so hopelessly in love with."Please get   
better" as she dabs a damp cloth over his sweaty brow "hmm.. grrr...ill. get ya...  
(mumble mumble)"he says as he tosses around restlessly. Kagome giggles as she pictures   
a dog dreaming about chasing a rabbit. She looks at his face...The face she cant imagine   
being without. thinking to herself Why cant he just be honest with me and tell me   
how he feels.She puts her hand on his cheek and notices that his fever seems to have gone  
up a lot and his body is soaked in sweat. "Please get better Inu Yasha, please" tears  
begin to well up in her eyes, than she begins to sob uncontrollably into his chest.  
"Please.... I need you" Kagome begins to regain her composure when she realizes just  
how tired she is. She promptly falls asleep holding Inu Yasha's hand. His hand tightens   
gently around hers "Ka..go.me"  
  
  
Kagome wakes up the next morning, fully expecting Inu Yasha to be recovered and back   
to his normal cocky self. To her horror she turns to see Inu Yasha still laying there.  
Sweating even worse than the prevoius night and his skin is almost as pale as snow.  
"Kaede-bacchan!! Miroku-sama!! please come quick!!"she screams as she sticks her head out   
the door. Miroku runs out of Sango's hut to see what is wrong. He and Kaede get into the   
tent at about the same time "Whats wrong Kagome??" Kaede and Miroku say almost at the   
same time, than they look down ad Inu Yasha's pale shivering body. "Let me take a look  
at him" Kaede says while pulling his eyelid up."I see... dialated pupils..." she opens   
his mouth and smells his breath "As i feared... Inu Yasha was poisoned worse than i   
thought" Kagome looks at her with worried eyes "What can we do? We have to do something."  
"Im afraid all we can do is wait, and watch over him" Miroku says " That youkai was very  
powerful, no doubt his poison is very potent." Kagome looks at Inu Yasha with wet eyes  
"So, all we can do is sit here and hope he doesnt.. doesnt.d.d."She begins crying over   
Inu Yasha's chest "No he cant die!! I wont let him,I need him!!" Kaede puts a hand on   
the young girls' shoulder " Dont worry Kagome, hes strong...Im sure he will be fine  
just stay with him, keep him cooled." "Yes Kagome, thats how you can best help him   
right now."Miroku says, trying to reassure her.  
  
  
Kagome stayed by her "puppy" for 2 days straight, only leaving to use the bathroom.  
On the third day she was delighted to see his condition improving. That night she sat   
next to Inu Yasha. His fever was gone and he started to regain some of his color,he   
just seemed to just be sleeping peacefully. Kagome smiled as she rubbed her hand on his  
bare chest. She thought back to the other night, when she wanted to keep Inu Yasha cool  
so she removed his pants, kinda emarassed and intrigued she found herself staring at his  
member for a few minutes before she put a sheet over him to hide his nudity before someone  
walked in. She felt very bad about even thinking about molesting him like that when he  
was so sick."Good thing your getting better" She says as she pulls the sheet off of him.  
She grins evilly as her fingers wrap around his rod, which begins to harden rapidly   
"Nani!!" She mutters under her breath "That thing is huge!! How the hell am i ever going   
to get it inside of me?" She giggles playfully as she begins to stroke his length.  
Inu Yasha begins to moan softly. She goes faster and faster until he explodes in her hand  
leaving a sticky trail going from his stomach all the way up to his mouth. Kagome cant   
help but laugh at the face that Inu Yasha is making in his sleep."Cmon, it cant taste  
that bad" She giggles as she gets a little of his demon seed *lol* on her finger and puts it   
to her tounge O.o! "Ungh" And makes a face like she just ate Akane Tendo's cooking.  
She cleans Inu-Yasha up and cuddles next to him and goes to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning kagome is woken up by a familiar and welcome sound "Get back here   
Shippo ill tear you apart!!" Shippo quickly splits into 6 diffrent images of himself  
and Inu Yasha kicks 4 of them out of existance. Than he grabs one and it doesnt   
diassapear "Ha! Now ive got you runt!!"  
"Inuyasha!!" He turns his head "SIT!" Shippo bounces away while Inu Yasha's face  
becomes one with the dirt. Kagome walks to his side "Im glad your back on your feet,   
are you feeling any better?" Inu Yasha pulls his face out of the imprint in the ground  
"Feh, of course I am, it will take more than some weak youkai's poison to kill me off."  
He than gets a confused look on his face " But ive had this odd taste in my mouth all   
morning." Kagome looks at him plainly "Really? Thats odd, what does it taste like?"  
"Umm uh nothing, forget i mentioned anything".  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
please review and tell me what you think. remember its my first fic so be gentle :-) 


End file.
